


Tiger Vs. Bunny

by NdigoGrl



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdigoGrl/pseuds/NdigoGrl
Summary: When Bobby messes up Hanbin indulges just a little bit in his dark side..





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bobbyrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbyrocks/gifts).



 

Bobby was never the type to sweat the small stuff.

It was why he was good with criticism and even hate. Negative stuff could come like waves and he’d just bob over it all like the world’s chillest lifebuoy.

Hanbin had always liked that about him. Except, of course, when he hated it.

Like recently for instance.

Hanbin was the last of the members to find out that not only had Bobby’s album finally gotten a green light for release but he’d gotten a last minute schedule to fly over to LA and shoot an MV and some album photos. The schedule meant Bobby would have to miss out on practices and meet them in Japan to make it on time for their Concert Tour schedule. That part wasn’t the problem.

Hanbin knew Bobby more than most people did. He trusted his hyung would come back as prepared as he could be despite how difficult it would be too maintain two heavy back to back schedules. He actually wished there was a way that their schedules could’ve allowed him a little more slack and he didn’t mind being the last to know about it.

Though he’d been busy and not really checking his messages, he knew for a fact that Donghyuk had been with Bobby when he got the news and that the younger member had dropped it on the group chat before Bobby even had a chance to say anything. If he’d just checked the GC he would've found out at the same time as the other memberes instead of later as a side comment from a gossipy producer hyung.

But that had been no big deal.

He’d been fiercely happy when he finally heard and he’d called Bobby immediately to find out where he was because his first thought had been to go to him.

The actual problem came a bit later when he found out, again in passing, just when Bobby was supposed to leave. It was a coincidence but - his departure date fell right before a kind of important day for Hanbin. An important day that only Bobby knew about.

Not even Jinhwan knew. He’d kept it from him because it was also kind of a stupid thing. It wasn't that he thought the Mathyung could talk him out of it but he was pretty sure he would have disapproved heavily and his nerves didn’t need that.

Bobby on the other hand - Bobby got his stupid things, always had. He’d been silently supporting him on this one too. His secret attempt at getting a fly weight boxing license.

It was something he’d decided to do by himself because he wasn’t the type to get into things that he liked only half way. He was proud of the progress he’d made in the sport. Proud of the genuinely impressed looks he’d gotten from the coach and his Dad’s quiet delight. It had deepened his desire to go further and he’d thought he had a genuinely good shot at it.

To get the license he had to participate in a match and there was a possibility of messing up his face but Hanbin was at least 90% confident he could avoid that. It was a match about skill and racking up points not about damage or knock outs. Only Bobby knew all of this. Not even his Dad would be there and Hanbin had been fine with that. It was exactly what he wanted. With Bobby there if he got injured there’d be someone to help him fix it and back him up on a cover story. If he lost there’d be someone to laugh about it with but also help sop up his pride. And if he won -

With Bobby there it would be perfect.

But now it turned out Bobby couldn’t be there. Hanbin knew that wasn’t his fault. If Bobby had tried to change his schedule for him he would’ve been the one to slap him upside the head. But that was kind of where the problem lay… there was never a chance to refuse or reassure him because Bobby didn’t say a thing.

Not once.

He just carried on with preparations and then took off with nothing but a lop sided smirk and some peace signs.

Hanbin didn’t say anything either, partly because he couldn’t think of how to without sounding like he was trying to put a guilt trip on his friend. But mostly because it kinda stung.

He knew him so well. Bobby hadn’t forgotten. Not entirely. He’d just remembered too late about the date then felt bad and this was one of the ways in which they were different. Usually, when Hanbin felt bad about something he blurted it out. He was a pull-the-arrow-head-out type of guy. Bobby on the other hand was more a bind-the-arrow-head-with-the-wound-then-take-it-to-the-hospital-later kind of guy. When he felt bad about something he got awkward.

And the most annoying thing of it all was - Hanbin noted the exact moment when Bobby missed the chance to bring it up - and how from that point it had just gotten progressively harder and harder for either of them to say anything. Bobby because of misplaced guilt and him because he really didn’t want to make Bobby feel bad about doing his job.

Hanbin knew exactly what Bobby was thinking when he took off. He knew his hyung had decided to place his trust in their friendship believing Hanbin would understand and that even if he was a little pissed off, it would blow over.

And Hanbin had been tempted to let it be just like that. Call him out on it in his DMs, pretend to be more upset than he actually was, let his hyung grovel a little then feel better. He’d done it before and it was probably what Bobby expected.

Bobby was never the type to sweat the small stuff and Hanbin usually didn't mind. But then he’d lost his match.

And he didn’t get the license.

There was no black eye or, God forbid, broken nose but there was significant bruising to his torso he’d had to explain to Jinhwan - not to mention to his pride. The oldest hyung had covered up for him like Bobby was supposed to but also gave him the guilt trip of his life and when Bobby finally got back, Hanbin just wasn’t in the mood to give him a free pass.

Nope. Not this time.

Because, unlike Bobby, every now and then, Hanbin did sweat the small stuff.

So this time he intended to be pissed and stay pissed.

And he made sure Bobby understood there was a problem from their first eye contact.

Bobby arrived from Narita and met them in the private room reserved for their team’s dinners at their Hotel in Japan.

He came up to Hanbin with a gift bag, all tan skin, glinting necklace and a crooked grin.

Hanbin looked at him, enduring the annoying spike of happiness that thrummed through him immediately at the sight of him. He looked away. He took the gift and murmured a thanks. He didn’t even look in the bag though he was dying to.

He felt more than saw Bobby hesitate in surprise, the crooked grin slipping a little.

He'd expected the hyper enthusiasm he was usually welcomed back from long absences with. Hanbin didn’t hold back. Not with him. They both knew that.

Then Hanbin walked away and deliberately inserted himself at the dinner table between Yunhyeong and Donghyuk so he wouldn’t end up unconsciously gravitating to Bobby’s side like he sometimes did.

He felt Bobby’s surreptitious looks throughout the meal, especially when he demonstrated that he wasn’t exactly holding back with anyone else by leaning heavily on Yunhyeong and laughing too hard at even his corniest jokes. Bobby sat on Dong’s other side, obviously tired from his trip but determined to spend some time with the members before passing out. Hanbin had to keep reminding himself not to show his concern. The dumb dumb should’ve just gone straight to sleep. He looked away from him only to be caught by Jinhwan’s glance from across the table.

Jinhwan looked at Bobby and back at him. His brows rose up in curiosity. What’s up with you guys?

Hanbin shrugged feigning innocence and avoided all further suspicious looks from the Mathyung.

They all had their own rooms on the same floor of the hotel and after dinner Hanbin almost cursed when a visibly groggy Bobby first dawdled in the hallway then trailed him to his room.

He stopped at the door, plunging his hands deep into his hoodie’s pockets before he turned to face Bobby. “You should go to sleep,” he said.

Bobby nodded but didn’t go away.

“What?” Hanbin asked.

“Did you look at your gift?” Bobby rasped. Even his voice was tired. He stared at Hanbin and Hanbin could feel him asking what was wrong.

He glanced down at the gift bag which was still in his hand. Might as well, he thought and opened it.

He found a bright yellow zip up Soccer jacket with “Brasil” emblazoned in green felt letters across the front.

Hanbin closed his eyes for a moment in genuine pleasure.

He loved it.

It was freaking perfect.

When he looked up again Bobby was watching him through heavy eyes with a lazy smirk. He knew he’d gotten it right. He’d probably gone out of his way knowing he had something to make up for.

Hanbin felt himself getting pulled in, felt the responsive smile tugging at the corners of his own lips.

“I lost my fight.” He said casually and it was like suddenly pulling a plug because the smile died abruptly on Bobby’s face.

Good, Hanbin thought. That’s what I want.

Bobby opened and closed his mouth a few times and blinked at him.

Either he really had forgotten till just then or he hadn’t really thought Hanbin would bring it up.

Either way it reminded Hanbin why he was pissed off with him which was also what he wanted.

“Go get get some sleep, hyung,” he said again and let himself into the room, shutting the door on Bobby before he could find whatever words he’d been trying to say.

The next day it occurred to him that he probably shouldn’t wear Bobby’s gift if he was mad at him. But it was clean and right there and so freaking dope - he even had the perfect sneaks to go with it - he couldn’t quite stop himself.

He almost felt bad when Bobby’s face lit up at the sight of him on their way to breakfast. He steeled himself when the older boy approached him with a cautious smile.

He did not miss that Bobby was wearing a blue “USA” version of his Jacket.

“It looks good on you,” Bobby said quietly sidling close.

“Thanks,” Hanbin clipped, “Have you seen Jinani?”

Bobby starts to look worried, “Bin -”

Hanbin spotted Jinhwan trying to distract Chanwoo from making a shot with a crumpled piece of paper into a nearby trash can by hanging off the maknae.

“Jinani hyung!” Hanbin hollered and escaped leaving Bobby standing with half spoken words on his lips.

The atmosphere on the bus heading to the Arena was oddly quiet for them.

Bobby pretended to sleep in the back while giving off unhappy vibes. Hanbin sat in the front, strangely awake, calm and unconcerned. As tuned into each other as they all were, the hush in the bus was thick with the members wondering what was going on but not sure if it was a good time to ask.

Hanbin was fine with that. This was between him and Bobby. He had not missed the older boy’s deepening dismay the more he’d maintained a distance between them and it had woken up something a little bit - dark in him.

Bobby might not sweat the small stuff but Hanbin had no intention of ever falling into that category for his hyung. And he wanted to send that message home to him. He wanted Bobby to lose his legendary chill and know that it happened because of him.

The whys for that could wait to be answered on another day. Hanbin was already set on his course.

Plus.

He couldn’t deny.

When they got into the Arena and he’d snapped into leader mode, the looks Bobby had sent him - a miserable mixture of hope, annoyance and alarm - had made that dark part of him shiver.

He returned Bobby’s confused glances with black, lazily cold ones.

And Bobby responded with delicious flushes that rose up his chest and neck to ride his cheek bones and suffuse his ears. He zipped his jacket all the way up self consciously and was quiet and obedient throughout their rehearsals.

Hanbin drove the boys hard and though from second to second he always knew where Bobby was, he firmly ignored him. Almost everyone else got scolded at least once as they adjusted their routines to the stage and its special effects. When Bobby fumbled his Japanese lyrics on ‘Perfect’ Hanbin simply shot him a scornful look and made them all start again.

Donghyuk approached him during one of their breaks.

“Are you and Bobby hyung fighting?” He asked with the typical bluntness that existed between the members.

“Why?” Hanbin asked knowing there was a good chance that whatever he said to Bobby’s favorite dongsaeng would get back to him.

“You’re both acting weird and you didn’t take his head off that time he messed up. Are you mad at him? Why? What did he do this time?”

This time because Bobby pissing him off wasn’t unusual. It happened every now and then and sometimes it was the reverse.

The only unusual thing was what he was doing now. Hanbin looked over to where he knew Bobby hovered and surprised the hyung looking.

Bobby looked away quickly, appearing lost and a bit confused. He took off his cap, brushed restless fingers through recently tinted locks then pushed the cap back on again.

It was cute.

And Hanbin felt something almost predatory as he watched the flustered hyung. He carefully tucked the feeling inside not letting even a glimmer of it reflect in his expression.

“We’re not fighting,” he said finally switching his gaze away and releasing Bobby, “I just don’t always want to talk to him.”

Donghyuk gave him a look of blank disbelief. “Since when?”

But then a stage producer signaled it was time for another sound check and Hanbin rose to call his team together, ignoring the question.

During the Concert there was nothing but the stage, the lights and the hypnotically glowing lava of thousands of fans endlessly waving their Konbat light sticks. The energy burnt away everything but the moment.

When Bobby came close to him, all gleaming, taut muscles, dripping curls and charisma, Hanbin did not dance away from him. When their eyes met there was only their intense rapport and nothing else.

It was on the van ride back to the hotel with Bobby once again in the back and him riding in front that the messages started.

Hanbin glanced down and seeing Bobby’s name, firmly killed his curiosity to read beyond the notification knowing full well that the older boy could hear the buzz of his phone receiving every message that he didn’t read.

It was only when a message came in from Jinhwan he flicked it open.

 _Stop being an asshole_ , it read.

Hanbin smiled in the darkness of the van and leaned back in his chair. He _was_ being an asshole. But how was he supposed to have known it would be so gratifying…

He’d known Bobby would follow him to his room again that night.

He stood silently by his door and let him inside this time.

Bobby had his jacket zipped all the way up again and he stood in the middle of Hanbin’s room looking surprised to have been allowed in.

Hanbin took the armchair beside his bed and lounged in it, watching him with tired, hooded eyes. Bobby looked back at him and Hanbin saw concern for his current state in his hyung's wince. He steeled himself against it refusing to be affected.

“I know you’re tired,” Bobby said softly and for some reason Hanbin felt like it was the first time he was hearing his voice that whole day even though they’d just had a whole Concert together. “But - we need to talk.”

“What about?” Hanbin asked deliberately disingenuous.

“Look I get it,” Bobby rubbed weary hands over his face, “I’m sorry that I flaked on the boxing match. I knew how important it was to you and I missed out on the opportunity to say I was sorry that I couldn’t be there-” Bobby paused and his foot jiggled restlessly as he looked everywhere but at Hanbin, “but I thought you would know.”

“Know what?” Hanbin’s voice was inflection-less in the quiet room.

“That I was sorry!” Bobby is both impatient and pleading. “Ok but - that’s no excuse. I’m just sorry so..” Bobby’s voice trailed off like he’d forgotten his original point.

Hanbin allowed himself a yawn. “If you’re sorry then it’s fine. Is there anything else? I need to take a shower.”

Bobby’s eyes widened fractionally in surprise. “You mean we’re cool?”

“Were we not?” Hanbin answered evenly and he felt a secret satisfaction watching Bobby’s face darken.

“Why are you being like this?” his voice cracked and Hanbin couldn’t tell if it was from emotion or exhaustion. “You’re never like this.”

Hanbin got up and started to take his shirt off. Bobby actually stumbled back and he had to hide a smile. “What are you doing?” the hyung stuttered.

“Shower” he said flinging the shirt away and starting on his pants.

Bobby looked away then seemed to realize how ridiculous that was and looked back on time to see him kicking his pants off and heading into the ensuite bathroom.

“I’m not leaving, Bin.” he threatened.

Hanbin shrugged and left the door open. He stripped off his boxers with his back to him, hiding how extremely conscious he was of the agitated hyung waiting in his room for him.

He didn’t need to turn and look to know he was being studied closely.

Warily.

He ran the shower till it was just the heat he liked and stepped in. With the shower door closed he could let his shoulders slump from very real tiredness as the water beat down on him. He jumped a little when Bobby’s voice suddenly came from just outside the shower door. “Stop being mad at me.” the older boy said his voice rough with similar tiredness.

Hanbin took a minute to start moving again realizing Bobby could probably hear everything he was doing.

“You didn’t even look at my messages” Bobby groused.

Hanbin soaped up methodically and then stood under the sluice of water washing off everything except the misery of the boy outside.

“Are you really going to be like this? You even told Dong that you didn’t want to talk to me?”

Bobby was starting to sound desperate and Hanbin felt it in his gut. He suddenly felt greedy for it. He wanted to see it.

He slid the shower door open.

Bobby’s eyes widened again and his gaze dipped reflexively taking in all of wet Hanbin before he forced it up to his face, eyes still wide, mouth open but soundless.

It was all the young leader could do not to smirk.

“Towel,” he said.

Bobby only hesitated a fraction of a second and then he was a whirlwind of service. Grabbing the towel off the rack he shook it out and handed it to him with a small cough. “Here.” he said just short of eagerly.

Hanbin wrapped the towel about his hips and slipped past Bobby who didn’t have enough space to back away in the tiny bathroom. Hanbin both heard and felt him pull in a shuddery breath when their bodies inevitably pressed together briefly in passing.

He almost paused.

At that moment, his hyung really did remind him of the bunny he was always compered to because of his toothy smile. Right now it had less to do with that smile and more to do with how yielding he suddenly felt to Hanbin. Like if he pressed against him right there - pushed him up agains the wall - reached up and spanned his neck with his hand creating a make shift collar with it - all Bobby would do was shudder some more - maybe flush an intriguing pink around the neck and ears - and wait to see what he would do next.

Hanbin had never pushed the unsaid things in their relationship this far before - never brought them this sharply into focus. The thing that neither he nor the members ever actually said but they all understood it - Bobby was his.

No matter what. No matter where. In every capacity, he was his to do with as he pleased. They called themselves friends - best friends even - because they had to call themselves something.

And they had become experts at navigating the nameless and exhilarating tension that was a constant between them. They fed off it and even radiated it, infecting everyone around them with the energy they generated to the point it was now part of their group’s natural equilibrium. An equilibrium the young leader was conscious of and had no desire to disturb.

Now he wondered if a small disturbance would be such a bad thing.

But then he reminded himself that he was trying to establish something here and he made himself move past the tense warmth of the older boy’s body.

He made his way to the bed, sat on it, leaning back laconically on his hands and slanting his head to watch his hyung through dripping hair.

Bobby seemed to be having trouble looking at him for longer than 3 seconds at a time.

That was new.

Hanbin suddenly had a feeling that despite his intentions the disturbance may already have happened. He couldn’t quite regret it though. Not with something like excitement bubbling in his veins and making his heart pick up in his chest.

Bobby cleared his throat. “You’re gonna catch a cold if you leave your hair like that” he gestured awkwardly at Hanbin.

“I’m tired,” Hanbin said, “help me.”

Bobby hesitated a moment again as if he was sure he was meant to say something but couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was.

Then mechanically he moved to grab anther towel and approached the younger man. Hanbin straightened then leaned froward to give him better access to his head.

When Bobby’s toweled hands finally held his head and began to rub through his hair he sighed. Bobby’s touch was slow and, as always, gentle. Achingly so.

Hanbin leaned into his touch and felt Bobby’s fingers slow even further for a moment then pick up again.

They shared a tense silence that was somehow not unpleasant.

Bobby eventually broke it without stopping his slow ministrations.

“Hanbinnie,” his voice was a rough whisper in the quiet room.

Hanbin hummed in response.

Bobby’s hands stopped moving and Hanbin opened his eyes and raised his head to find him looking down at him.

Hanbin felt his heart knock against his chest at the stark expression in Bobby’s face.

Naked hurt. Unabashed longing. Something else that was strange and intense and very, very hungry. The kinds of feelings you were supposed to hide.

Hanbin felt a flutter of something that could have been alarm or excitement - did Bobby even know what he was showing him?

Suddenly Bobby’s head was on a level with his as he knelt between the young leaders legs, his hands still resting in the towel in his hair.

Hanbin blinked and stared in surprise at the vulnerable older boy in front of him.

“Are you gonna stay mad at me?’ Bobby husked staring back.

“I already said I forgive you,” Hanbin said and was annoyed by the the mild breathlessness to his voice.

“I don’t mean just the words,” Bobby pressed closer and his hands moved down from the towel to Hanbin’s shoulders. They rested gently there for a beat before Hanbin felt the tickle of Bobby’s right forefinger tracing the Nihilism tattoo that ran over his collar bone.

“I mean really forgive me - like - be nice to me again…” Bobby’s eyes left his to watch what his finger was doing with an air of growing distraction.

“You want me to be nice to you?” Hanbin said fighting the breathlessness. Fighting even more the goosebumps and the feeling of his heart working hard to pump blood downwards.

He was suddenly fairly certain he was about to pop a boner which was not part of the plan. That would be losing to Bobby and it would ruin everything.

He glanced down at Bobby’s crotch and almost exhaled with relief to see the thickened outline there. He wasn’t the only one.

His relief lasted the half a second it took for him to realize what was happening.

Bobby was currently hard… for him.

His heart beat even harder.

That was new too.

Or was it?

Hanbin raised his own hand to the fingers that were still lazily tracing over his tattoo. He grasped Bobby’s fingers, stopped them.

Bobby’s eyes were on his collarbone, his pupils blown wide. He licked his full bottom lip. “You’re still wet..” he said in a tone full of wonder and Hanbin wanted to lean in, pull that bottom lip into his mouth and bruise it.

Instead he let out a shaky breath and pulled himself up the bed and away from Bobby. He rolled over onto his stomach and his voice was muffled by the mattress when he spoke.

“I'm - actually really tired, hyung. Could you leave?”

There was a pause of what felt like surprised silence in which he could imagine Bobby blinking slowly as he became more conscious of himself.

Then there was the quick scuffle of Bobby getting quickly to his feet.

“Yeah..” he said sounding confused. “I should… cos there’s an early… yeah…”

Hanbin waited to hear him move across the room and open the door.

He waited even after the door shut behind him.

He waited some more hoping that his body would calm down.

And when that didn’t happen he finally, reluctantly, got up for another shower.

The cold kind.


	2. Bunny Ducks and Weaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait whose in charge of this game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Tiki; Come back, Baby, I miss you!!! TT^TT

Hanbin didn’t remember exactly what he dreamed that night. 

All that was left by the time his alarm dragged him, still sleep drunk, to consciousness were just vague impressions… Bobby’s voice… soft but rough.. pleading… just like how he’d been the night before… and soft warmth… trailing down his belly…?

Low… but never low enough.

Frustration.

Sharp and focused.

He was not even surprised by the insistent flagpole waiting in his boxers when he checked under his sheets with a groan. 

He rubbed one out before getting out of bed and then had another more luxurious fap in the middle of his shower complete with a sonic flashback to the exact rasp in Bobby’s voice when he said, “I want you to be nice to me,” before nutting so hard that he saw lights behind his closed lids.

After, he’d leaned against the shower wall panting and realizing just how opposite of nice he wanted to keep being to his hyung. 

He felt like he’d pushed a door open and found himself suddenly privy to the older boy’s deepest vulnerabilities. The access was unexpected and heady. He wanted to wedge that door open like this for as long as it took for the darkness in Bobby’s eyes to satisfy him.

He was still mildly surprised at himself. Had he always had this kink in him?

All of this was probably dysfunctional af. A product of his own underlying insecurities about their relationship. The kind of thing that would probably become problematic in time. At the back of his mind he was already shredding sheafs of mental paper, worrying about it.

The rest of his mind, however, was a muddle of schedules, practice plans, half finished compositions and Bobby’s lips. Like, wow, he’d known they were distracting - had occasionally lost his train of thought caught up on them while his friend talked - or smiled - or smirked - actually especially when he smirked. 

Had he dreamt of that mouth? Was that why he couldn’t stop thinking right now of how fucking soft it had looked last night when he’d pushed against the older boy for a moment and Bobby had gasped his lips open and surprised the darkest thoughts out of him…

By the time he left his room he wasn’t sure which he was more of - annoyed at having his thoughts invaded to the point he was running late or horny. Either way he intended to take it out on Bobby.

Their dining room had been set up once again with a continental breakfast buffet and by the time he walked in staff, managers and members were all there already, milling around, eating, chatting and prepping for the day of practice and the night’s Concert. He still noticed Bobby right away - a plate that had probably been empty for a while balanced on his knee - perk up on the other side of the room as if he’d been waiting for his appearance.

Hanbin could feel his stare - feel him willing him to meet eyes - as he veered towards him then past him to the buffet table and grabbed his dish. He picked uninterestedly at sausages and scrambled eggs, put some on his plate then cut away in the direction of the managers. If he smirked a little at least Bobby didn’t see it since he had his back to him but maybe he felt it just like he could feel the hyung’s disapproval in the form of his disappointed gaze boring into his back. He almost laughed.

He was deep in conversation with the stage producer and a special effects personnel that they would be working with later that day when Bobby cleared his throat behind him. Hanbin turned startled and unable to hide it. At times like this he was grateful for his naturally inscrutable expression that most people took as intimidation tactics. Bobby wasn’t most people though and now he was the one wearing the smirk standing there with a plate piled with everything from french toast to hash browns to waffles to even a big old golden delicious apple.

While he stared, Bobby took his plate of scanty eggs and sausages and replaced it with the heaping dish. “That’s a breakfast” he said in a low voice then did one of those smiles he did where his eyes just disappeared into lines of mirth. And then he rolled away leaving Hanbin speechless and with literally more on his plate than he could handle.

It was hard for him to concentrate on the rest of his conversation after that. Bobby wasn’t sulking or rebuffed or subdued like he was yesterday. In fact when he glanced out of the corner of his eyes he could see him dancing away from Donghyuk’s revenge bent chase having clearly just made a nuisance of himself with his favorite junior member. If he looked too long Bobby always seemed to eventually glance back at him. Not with a smirk anymore but with something in his eyes that Hanbin couldn’t quite define. He just knew it was warm.

Too warm. Too playful. This was not what he wanted. And now he was distracted.

When Chanwoo and Yunhyeong came up to him demanding to know who he thought executed a better Junhoe on the toilet impression he answered, “Junhoe” absently and left them both nonplussed.

At the van when it was time to move to the booked practice venue, to his continued surprise Bobby waited till he got in then barreled in effectively blocking anyone from getting in till he’d placed himself securely in the seat beside the leader. 

Jinhwan who he’d almost trampled in his effort scowled at him, “Nice manners, jerk.”

Bobby grinned sunnily and flashed him a discreet finger. 

Donghyuk who was immediately behind them giggled then cajoled the eldest forward, “Sit with me hyung I have something to ask you”. Jinhwan relented and headed for Bobby’s usual favorite back seat position with the injured dignity of a deposed regent.

At that point Hanbin was genuinely curious. His Hyung was now squashed up against him as if there wasn’t room for a whole other member on the other side of him. He watched Bobby solemnly, refusing to give in to the excitement that zinged over his nerves as the bigger boy made a production of settling himself in.

Bobby sensed Hanbin’s direct stare. He rewarded it with the lazy slide of a happy smile before popping his favorite flower stickered headphones over his ears and drawing his hoodie over it. Then to Hanbin’s utter astonishment he squirreled down in his seat and went to sleep.

The atmosphere in the bus was a lot more relaxed than the day before. Hanbin had a suspicion that everyone was feeding off Bobby’s good mood but him.

Did they know something he didn’t?

Yesterday he had Bobby literally in the palm of his hand and today he suddenly had no idea where he was mentally. What had changed?

The whole time, through out practice he kept worrying at it - what changed?

It was no wonder that he made slip ups, repeatedly forgetting his own choreo and his own floor directions. But instead of the members laughing it off or worrying in case it was something serious he couldn’t help feeling he was getting a lot of knowing glances.

And every single time he fucked up his own glance would slip, despite himself, to Bobby who would always be looking back with that same warm regard. A smile with out smiling. A look that almost had him moving towards him more than once - like a psychic pull.

Hanbin didn’t like it one bit.

He had lost control of his own game without even knowing when or how.

Was it because of the dream? Could Bobby even know about that?

After having to call a time out due - once again - to his own error he found a moment to discreetly pull Jinhwan into a corner.

He didn’t want to have to ask. t was embarrassing. But he wouldn’t be leader if he’d been one to shy away from the things he didn’t want to do.

“Hey, did Bobby hyung say anything to you?”

Jinhwan towelled sweat off his brow and Hanbin did not miss the twinkle of speculation in his eye as he asked, “about what?”

“Me,” Hanbin asked regretting it even as he asked. This was one of those times when he wished he was better at being indirect.

The speculative twinkle never once left Jinhwan’s eye as he strolled over to the table covered with water and Pocari Sweat bottles forcing Hanbin to trail after him before helping himself to one of the latter. 

He opened his bottle and took a long drought, eye still on Hanbin. The younger didn’t know how he was doing it but he could swear the mathyung was smirking around the bottle mouth.

“Um,” Hanbin said when Jinhwan finally let the bottle breath, “well?”

“You should ask him.”

“Hyung!?” Hanbin groaned with feeling, “don’t be an asshole!”

“That’s what I said to you yesterday,” the hyung said, “but did you listen? Nope.”

Hanbin felt something like alarm spike in him.

“Hey, wait, what does that mean?”

“Talk to him,” Jinhwan insisted and now he looked both smug and stubborn.

“What did he say about me?”

“Talk. To. Him”

Jinhwan walked away leaving him stewing in his own annoyance and confusion. Then the older boy stopped and returned.

“Don’t bother to ask the other guys, they’ll just tell you the same thing.”

Hanbin’s mouth fell open in a way that clearly satisfied the eldest before he walked off again.

He watched Jinhwan leave before predictably turning straight into Bobby’s waiting glance.

Bobby was leaned up laconically against a wall of the practice hall, chin up under his hood like he really had been waiting.

Same look.

Same pull.

Hanbin had had enough.

He motioned for the older boy to follow him and didn’t look to see Bobby lazily peel himself off the wall and lope after him.

The hallway outside was too busy and the bathrooms were too - interruptible.

Hanbin found a supply room.

He waited inside arms folded for Bobby’s arrival.

Bobby came in and carefully yet serenely shut the door before turning to face Hanbin.

“What’s good?” he asked cheerfully.

“Stop.” Hanbin snapped, “I know what you’re doing and I don’t like it. This is not a good time to throw me off so stop it.”

Bobby shrugged, “I feel like I don’t know what you’re talking about. Stop what?”

“Everything, hyung. Stop looking at me!”

“But I always looks at you.”

Wether it was the words themselves - the unexpected introduction of the things they never spoke of - or the way he said them - the sudden reappearance of that almost embarrassingly naked vulnerability in his tone - Hanbin wasn’t sure but everything changed. Suddenly any attempt at pretense or disingenuousness seemed impossible. 

He paused unsure how to proceed when he suddenly had no bearings.

“I always look at you,” Bobby repeated more placidly now, with a worrying senses of inevitability. “I always watch you, listen to you, obey you… I always want to.”

Hanbin felt the ground shift under him again. “Well, yeah,” he said slowly, “cos I’m the group leader and all but -” he reached for straws to grasp.

“That’s not what I meant,” Bobby yanked them away relentlessly. “I mean I want to do everything you want me to.” Bobby’s hood was still up and with the added barrier of his tangled messy fringe it made it difficult to see his eyes. But when he plunged his hands into his hoodie pockets and stepped towards him, Hanbin still felt a strong wave of intent that almost made him step backwards. “I want what you want, Bin. You already know right?”

Hanbin stood his ground, was very still in fact, trying to figure out what was what… Who was predator right now… and who was prey? 

“What did you tell Jinani hyung about us?” he asked trying wrest back control of the topic and to school the shake of nerves from his voice, “Did you tell him we were in a fight? I already said we weren’t -”

Bobby stepped forward again. The supply room really wasn’t that big and was already crowded with building materials and scaffolding. Bobby was already standing right in front of him.

“I told him how I fucked up with you and I was gonna make it up, that’s all.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You tell me?”

The silence that stretched between them was the tautest thing Hanbin had ever known. 

It felt to him like too many important things balanced on it. His team’s equilibrium. His credibility as a leader. The Concert they were just about to have. His relationship with his best friend. 

And all he could see were warning lights.

His heart rate was doing a weird thing and the mental paper shredding formerly happening in the far recesses of his subconscious was suddenly front and centre. He was the one that started it all but he wasn’t entirely sure he could do this now.

“You’re thinking too much as usual,” Bobby said drifting closer. “And of all the wrong things.”

Now that he was standing almost toe to toe with him, he could see Bobby’s shadowed eyes. That warm look was there. To the Nth degree. He looked dead serious but also somehow… wordlessly asking… softly the way Bobby always did…

Bobby took one hand out of his pocket and grasped Hanbin’s.

That was when Hanbin noticed he was making fists. He let the older boy loosen his hand and work their fingers together.

“Yesterday - in your room - I don’t know what it was for you - if maybe you’ve always known but - it was an epiphany for me Bin.”

Bobby’s thumb ran along the inside of his palm and despite himself, as his hands loosened and the rest of him by extension, he felt himself being tugged into the older boy’s flow, a powerful force of habit that he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to conquer. “An epiphany?”

“I’m fully aware of something about myself that I only maybe half understood till yesterday.” Bobby murmured his thumb stilling. Hanbin didn’t know what the older boy saw in his eyes then but he seemed caught in it. 

“What is it?” he didn’t even care how whispery his voice sounded.

“You don’t know?” suddenly out of nowhere the infamous quirked smile, “Then why should I tell you?”

Hanbin stared at him. Bobby was smiling into his face. A beguiling combination of mischief and an odd vulnerability. Hanbin wasn’t sure if he was being baited or begged.

“You want me to.. make you tell me?” he breathed with sudden insight.

The smile quirked higher then dropped away as suddenly as it had appeared.

“You could,” Bobby breathed back.

And now that was all that there was between them.

Breathing.

Slowly.

Carefully.

Hanbin pulled his hand free from Bobby’s warm grasp.

He raised it to Bobby’s mouth that refused to give him the answers he wanted.

He wasn’t thinking. His fingers just wanted to know - 

“Hanbin-Ssi!”

The voice came from outside and Hanbin’s hand fell like a bird shot out of the sky.

Bobby stood unmoving before him as if he hadn’t heard refusing to let go of his gaze.

The voice called outside again.

The third time Hanbin sighed as his cloak of responsibility finally caught up to the part of him that had escaped for a moment.

Bobby saw it too and produced his sigh’s twin.

He smiled again bittersweet.

“Let’s have a good Concert tonight. I’ll leave first”

He was gone before Hanbin was done collecting himself.

**Author's Note:**

> To Tiki who has a misguided faith in my ability to write DoubleB XD


End file.
